


Rodiče a ti ostatní

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sledovala je už dlouho. Ne proto, aby jim ublížila. Prostě byla zvědavá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodiče a ti ostatní

Sledovala ty dva už celou věčnost. 

Dobrá, proč to nepřiznat, nebyla to věčnost, bylo to jenom asi půl hodiny, a rozhodně je nesledovala proto, aby jim ublížila, samozřejmě, protože – jak by jistě řekl každý, kdo ji alespoň malinko znal – Susan Lloydová, toho času sedmapadesátiletá vdova se dvěma dospělými dětmi, pěti vnoučaty a jednou perskou kočkou, nepatřila mezi lidi, kteří by bezdůvodně ubližovali jiným. A protože v žádném případě neměla ani ten nejmenší důvod ubližovat tomu hezkému tmavovlasému mladíkovi – Kolik mu mohlo být? Čtyřiadvacet? Pětadvacet? Víc určitě ne. – natož pak tomu malému blonďatému chlapci, který okolo něj vesele poskakoval. 

Sledovala je jednoduše proto, že byla zvědavá a ti dva ji zaujali na první pohled, protože, upřímně, ten mladík byl prostě příliš mladý na to, aby měl dítě, a přece na něj chlapec rozverně volal taťko a mladík se na něj díval s láskou a právě tím typem shovívavého úsměvu, kterého jsou schopni jenom rodiče. 

To zase Susan poznala. 

Vlastně tohle byla právě ta věc, která ji na nich zaujala. To, že mladík vypadal až příliš mladý na to, aby mohl doopravdy být chlapcův otec, a výraz, který měl ve tváři, když ho tak chlapec oslovil – jako by ho to označení, naprosto obyčejné a v dětské mluvě tak často používané slovo „taťko“ z nějakého důvodu dojímalo. 

A tak ačkoli sama sobě nadávala do zvědavých ženských, zůstala v parku, a co nejpomaleji drobila několika kachnám pár krajíců tvrdého chleba a přitom po těch dvou co nejméně nápadně pokukovala, protože ji ohromně zajímalo, co asi dělají ze všech parků zrovna v tom, který se rozkládá přímo před budovou FBI. 

Nebylo to zrovna typické místo, kam vzít dítě, ačkoli park byl opravdu půvabný a perfektně udržovaný. Ale přesto… byl přece před budovou _FBI_.

Museli tady na někoho čekat. 

A právě v tu chvíli, kdy k tomuto závěru došla, se chlapec s mírným zamračením podíval na mladíka. „Kdy už přijde?“ zeptal se ho, hlas pronikavý, tón netrpělivý. 

Takže doopravdy čekali. Na koho ale?, napadlo ji. Na chlapcovu matku? 

Ano, to by dávalo smysl. 

„Určitě bude za chvilku tady,“ uklidňoval mladík dítě. „Slibuju.“ 

Chlapec se upokojil a zase se něčím zabavil. Chvíli bylo ticho. 

Pak si všimla, že po chodníčku směrem k mladíkovi a jeho synovi pomalu kráčí starší muž v džínách, košili a saku, ale bez kravaty. Na tváři měl bradku. 

„Strejda David!“ vyhrkl chlapec nadšeně, když ho uviděl přicházet, a rozběhl se mu naproti. 

„Ahoj, kamaráde!“ Muž měl na tváři široký úšklebek, když se s chlapcem vítal, a pak svého „kamaráda“ chytil za ruku a vcelku ochotně ho nechal, aby ho prakticky dotáhl až k mladíkovi. „Tak co, Reide, ještě se k nám nehodláš vrátit?“ zeptal se mladíka přátelsky. „Morgan tvrdí, že kávě už se po tobě stýská.“ 

Mladík – jen před malinkou chvíli identifikovaný jako Reid – se pobaveně zasmál. „Věř mi, že bych rád, ale podle doktora bych měl ještě pár dní zůstat doma.“ 

A Susan napadlo, že to vysvětluje pár věcí. Tou první bylo, že mladík – Reid – byl v _tomhle_ parku nejen proto, že čekal na někoho (na manželku nebo přítelkyni, teď už si tím byla jistá), kdo pracuje u FBI, ale že on sám pro ni nejspíš pracuje taky. Druhou bylo to, že má teď zřejmě něco jako zdravotní dovolenou, protože byl nejspíše zraněn. Možná přímo ve službě? A třetí bylo, že ten starší muž, který teď vedle něj stál, byl pravděpodobně nejen kolega, ale i něco jako rodinný přítel, vzhledem k tomu, že mu chlapec říkal „strejdo“. 

„Po pravdě,“ sdělil muž Reidovi spiklenecky, „nechybíš jenom kávě, ale hlavně Emily. Kancelář je bez tebe prázdná a Morgan má až moc volného času.“ Muž na něj zamrkal. 

Reid se chápavě pousmál. „Kromě ní tam není nikdo jiný, z koho by si mohl utahovat, že?“ 

„Neříkají ti génius pro nic za nic.“ 

Reid se zazubil. 

V tu chvíli o sobě dal opět vědět chlapec, který zatahal staršího muže za rukáv. „Kdy už přijde?“ zeptal se ho a nepřestával ho tahat za rukáv, jak se dožadoval odpovědi. 

„Za chvilku, Jacku, určitě,“ přislíbil mu muž mile. „Prý jen dopíše nějaké hlášení a půjde.“ Vrátil se pohledem zpět k mladíkovi. „Musím jít,“ řekl mu a křivě se pousmál. 

„Bude z ní manželka číslo čtyři?“ zeptal se Reid pobaveně. Zmateně se na ně dívala, protože o žádné ženě přece řeč nebyla, ale pak jí došlo, že mladík má jistě lepší informace než ona. 

„Jen pokud přijdu včas na rande.“ 

Mladík se zasmál a pohodil hlavou. Neřekl už ani slovo, jen odcházejícímu muži s úsměvem zamával. 

Chvíli se nic nedělo a ona si říkala, že by nejspíš měla odejít, ale sledovala je oba jednoduše už moc dlouho a opravdu ji zajímalo, jak asi vypadá mladíkova žena. Navíc, jak dlouho asi může trvat, než dopíše nějaké hlášení? Určitě ne dlouho, takže to bylo jasné. Prostě tady tu chvíli ještě počká, podívá se na chlapcovu matku, a pak si půjde po svých. 

Jo, přesně tak to udělá. 

Chlapce, totiž Jacka, ten starší muž, který byl evidentně požehnáním pro rozvodové právníky, mu přece říkal Jacku, zřejmě přestalo bavit hrát si, a tak si spořádaně sedl na lavičku vedle svého otce a něco mu řekl, tentokrát příliš tiše na to, aby mu na tu vzdálenost rozuměla; a mladík roztáhl ruce, takže ho chlapec mohl obejmout okolo krku a uvelebit se mu na klíně. Reid se na něj usmál a rozcuchal mu vlasy nad čelem. 

„Kdy už konečně…“ zabrblalo dítě nezřetelně a zadívalo se přes otcovo rameno směrem k budově. „Strejdóóó!“ vypískl chlapec najednou, až sebou Reid i ona sama trhli, sklouzl z otcova klína a nadšeně se rozběhl po chodníčku. 

Zmateně se zadívala směrem k budově, jen aby zjistila, že se k nim pomalým krokem blíží vysoký a opravdu pohledný černoch v džínách a černém tričku – na pravém boku se mu v pouzdře mírně pohupovala zbraň a ona zvedla obočí, když to viděla – který se s vážným výrazem bavil s hezkou tmavovláskou po svém boku. 

Mírně se zamračila, protože tohle zřejmě také nebyli ti, na které Reid s Jackem ve skutečnosti čekali, neboť i když ta žena byla moc hezká a pravděpodobně vyšla z té správné budovy, nebyla chlapci podobná ani za mák a taky musela být alespoň o deset let starší než Reid. A navíc, kdyby to byla doopravdy chlapcova matka, nevolal by spíše na ni, než na toho muže, co s ní šel? 

„Strejdóóó!“ zavolal Jack znovu, jako by tak chtěl potvrdit její myšlenky, a černoch si ho konečně všiml. Přitažlivá a dosud vážná tvář se mu roztáhla do širokého úsměvu a on se chlapci rozběhl naproti, svalnaté paže rozpřažené, takže když chlapec vyskočil, bez potíží ho chytil přímo v letu a se smíchem si ho přitiskl na prsa. Dítě mu omotalo paže kolem krku a nechalo se objímat – Reid s úsměvem vstal z lavičky a vyrazil jim pomalu naproti, ale dříve, než k nim stačil dojít, právě ve chvíli, kdy „strejda“ Jackovi vyprávěl, jak včera chytali nějakého padoucha, došla k nim ta žena. 

„Ahoj, Jacku,“ pozdravila chlapce příjemným hlasem. 

„Teto Emily!“ oplatil jí Jack nadšeně pozdrav, a ačkoli byl stále v náruči onoho muže, natáhl k ní paže, aby ji mohl také obejmout, a Susan napadlo, že tito lidé spolu musejí jako kolegové opravdu trávit dlouhé a dlouhé hodiny, když jsou si tak blízcí. Emily se zasmála, objala chlapce a políbila ho na tvář, načež k nim konečně došel Reid. 

„Reide,“ usmála se na něj žena, zatímco muž se široce, přátelsky zazubil. 

„Ahoj, fešáku!“ zahlaholil vesele – a nahlas – a předal mu zpět dítě, aby si uvolnil ruce a mohl mladíkovi rozverně rozcuchat vlasy. 

Rozhodně víc než kolegové, nebo i známí, uvažovala Susan. Spíše to vypadalo, že ti lidé jsou přátelé, velice dobří přátelé, dokonce se snad dalo říct, že téměř rodina. To bylo na jednu stranu hezké, na druhou však poněkud znepokojivé. Jak dlouho spolu ti lidé už asi pracovali, že se stihli tak spřátelit? 

Možná byl ten mladík jednoduše starší, než na kolik vypadal. Pravděpodobně musel být, když měl dítě a pracoval pro FBI. 

„Morgane,“ ohradil se Reid unaveně a zamračil se na něj, ale pak jeho obličej opět roztál v úsměvu. „Rád vás zase vidím,“ přiznal a postavil Jacka na zem, chlapec se okamžitě rozběhl zpátky k lavičce, jako by věděl, že se tam stejně všichni vrátí. A opravdu, Reid i jeho přátelé pomalým krokem vyrazili stejným směrem jako chlapec, ten velký černoch – Morgan, připomněla si – měl jednu paži hozenou kolem Reidových ramen. 

„Co tvoje hlava?“ zaslechla Susan otázku a říkala si, že ano, že měla pravdu, když si prve myslela, že mladík je na zdravotní dovolené, protože byl zraněn ve službě. 

„Morgane,“ zabrblal Reid otráveně, „byl to jen otřes mozku!“ 

„Ale pořádný,“ vedl si Morgan svou. „Byl jsi v bezvědomý skoro hodinu a další dva dny jsi nevěděl, jak se jmenuješ. Copak jsem ti nikdy neřekl, že když po tobě neznámý hodí šutr, máš uhnout?“ zeptal se a vyčkávavě se na něj díval. 

Emily se jen smutně pousmála a zadívala se za chlapcem, a po pár vteřinách za ním vyrazila, nejspíš aby se její dva přátelé mohli bavit nerušeně. 

Reid se zamyšleně zamračil a posadil se zpět na svoji lavičku. „Ve skutečnosti… ne.“ Potřásl hlavou. „Nikdy jsi mi nic takového neřekl.“ 

Morgan si odfrkl a posadil se pěkně z vysoka na lavičku vedle mladíka. Poplácal ho dlaní po koleni. „Moje chyba, promiň,“ kývnul hlavou. „Říkám ti to teď. Až po tobě zase nějaký neznámý hodí šutr, uhni. Jasný?“ 

„Jasný,“ přikývl Reid a usmál se. „Příště si na to dám pozor.“ 

„A jinak dobrý?“ zeptal se Morgan se zájmem. „Nejsi zrovna ten typ, který by vyrážel dveře, takže… by asi bylo blbý, kdybys ztratil svého génia.“ Snažil se sice, aby to vyznělo jako vtip, ale z jeho hlasu bylo patrné, že mu to dělá skutečné starosti. A bylo jí jasné, že když to poznala ona, poznal to i Reid. 

Jeho výraz zjihl. „Neboj, Dereku,“ řekl jemně a stiskl mu zápěstí. „Pořád ještě jsem schopný vyjmenovat ti všechny prvky v periodické tabulce podle abecedy, včetně protonového čísla, relativní atomové hmotnosti s přesností na čtyři desetinná místa a roku objevení a unudit tě tak k smrti.“ 

Mladík se ušklíbl a Morgan se znovu široce usmál. „To je dobře,“ řekl mu a poplácal ho po rameni. 

„Takže, věděl jsi, že –“

„Oh, ne, ne, dost,“ přerušil ho Morgan okamžitě s malinko vyděšeným výrazem, a vzápětí se rozesmál a vyskočil z lavičky. „Emily!“ zavolal na ženu předstíraně zpanikařeným hlasem. „Odveď mě honem pryč, než budu donucen dozvědět se, jak vzniklo nějaké dlouhé, komplikované slovo, které jsem nikdy předtím neslyšel!“ 

Žena se zasmála. „Jen do něj, Reide!“ povzbuzovala mladíka pobaveně, ale když Morgan po jejím komentáři ohromeně protáhl obličej, vzdala se. „Dobře, dobře.“ 

Černoch se vítězně zašklebil a otočil se na mladíka. „Vidíš, co s těmi ženskými dělám?“ zeptal se ho sebevědomě. Mladík protočil oči, ale když mu Morgan znovu rozcuchal vlasy, zasmál se. 

„Tak ahoj, fešáku, uvidíme se!“ rozloučil se muž s mladíkem a vyrazil za Emily. Společně Reidovi zamávali. 

Reid s chlapcem zase osaměli, ne však nadlouho, protože najednou se na chodníčku objevila další žena, blonďatá a plnoštíhlá a v tom nejbarevnějším a nejzářivějším oblečení, jaké kdy Susan na někom viděla. Že by tedy _tahle_ žena byla Jackova matka? Pokud ano, byli by ona a Reid nejspíš poněkud zvláštní pár. To však ještě neznamenalo, že by spolu nemohli být šťastní, napadlo ji a usmála se. 

Žena na vysokých podpatcích doklapala až k nim a na několik posledních metrů se skutečně rozběhla. „Mé zázračné dítě!“ zavýskla nadšeně, ale k Susaninu překvapení neobjala chlapce a namísto toho se vrhla k Reidovi a sevřela ho v láskyplném medvědím objetí, které muselo téměř lámat kosti. Tak jako tak, Reid za sebe nevydal ani slovo, jen slabě zalapal po dechu, když mu žena svým prudkým obětím vyrazila z plic veškerý vzduch. 

„Garcino…“ zmohl se mladík nakonec přidušeně alespoň na něco a zakoulel bezmocně očima. 

„Oh, promiň, zlato,“ omluvila se mu a pustila ho ze svého sevření. Z výšky se zhroutila na lavičku vedle něj a zvedla nohy do výšky. „Ty podpatky mě zabijou,“ prohlásila s naprostou jistotou a rozhlédla se okolo sebe po chlapci. Když ho zahlédla, vypískla jako puberťačka. „Pojď sem ke mně, můj malý Jackie-Jacku, ať tě obejmu!“ zavolala na něj a roztáhla paže. 

Trvalo asi dvě vteřiny, než Jack s hlasitým „teto Pennýýý!“ doběhl k lavičce a skočil ženě na klín, aby ho mohla pevně obejmout. 

Susan se usmála, protože ačkoli tahle žena zřejmě taky nebyla tou, na kterou čekala, zdálo se, že tihle dva spolu mají skvělý vztah. 

Že by snad další kolegyně? 

„Doufám, že je na tebe taťka hodný a ukazuje ti nějaká kouzla?“ zeptala se ta žena – Garcina? Tak to říkal? Anebo radši Penny. – chlapce s úsměvem. 

„Jo!“ zvolal Jack a obemkl jí paže okolo krku. „Ukazuje mi kouzla a vaří mi makarony se sýrem a vypráví mi pohádky a chodí se mnou do parku!“ prozradil jí bez zaváhání. 

Penny se přes jeho rameno pobaveně zadívala na Reida a zamrkala na něj. „A já už se bála, že se budeš doma nudit.“ 

Pokrčil rameny. „Jsem rád doma s Jackem, ale pokaždé šílím strachy, když tým někam jede a já nejsem u toho a nevím, co se děje.“ 

Penny se pousmála. „Tomu rozumím,“ sdělila mu. „Promiň, Jackie-Jacku, ale budu už muset jít, miláčku. Čeká mě Kevin a romanticko-žhavé rande,“ dodala směrem k Reidovi. „I s večeří. Já toho kluka prostě žeru.“ Pomalu se vysvobodila zpod Jacka a vstala z lavičky. „Mimochodem, za chvilku přijde JJ, říkala, že už končí.“ 

„Díky, Garcio.“ Mladík se na ni usmál. 

„Uzdrav se brzo, génie, a vrať se do práce, ať mám všechny svoje děťátka zase pohromadě,“ nakázala mu a pro zjemnění svých slov mu rozcuchala vlasy, úplně stejně jako předtím Morgan. „Ahoj, moji dva oblíbení chlapci,“ rozloučila se, políbila Jacka na čelo a opět odklapala kamsi pryč. 

„No tak, Jacku, určitě už bude za chvilku tady,“ konejšil Reid dítě tichým hlasem a pohladil ho po vlasech. 

Jack se statečně usmál. „Já vím,“ prohlásil moudře. „Chytá padouchy. Ale za chvilku už přijde a půjdeme domů.“ 

„Správně,“ přikývl mladík souhlasně. 

„Spenci!“ ozval se za ním příjemný ženský hlas a Susan k ní zvedla pohled – až dosud byla soustředěná na mladíka a jeho syna. Žena, která k nim přicházela, byla mladá, tak kolem třiceti, štíhlá, blonďatá a měla velice jemné a půvabné rysy obličeje. Ve tváři měla milý úsměv. 

Reid se ohlédl za jejím hlasem. „JJ!“ zavolal na ni a Susan si najednou byla naprosto jistá, že _tohle_ je ta žena, na kterou ten mladík celou dobu čekal. Naprosto jistá, protože ti dva by dohromady byli opravdu _moc_ pěkný pár. 

Chlapec sklouzl z lavičky a rozběhl se ženě naproti. Ta si dřepla a se širokým úsměvem a rozpřaženými pažemi čekala, až k ní Jack doběhne. 

„Teto Jennifer!“ vykřikl chlapec hlasitě – Susan dlouze vydechla, protože se zřejmě opět mýlila – a pověsil se jí okolo krku. 

„Jacku!“ oplatila mu žena se smíchem, vzala ho za drobnou ručku a vstala. Pomalu, spolu s dítětem po svém boku, kráčela k Reidovi, a když k němu došla, sklonila se k němu, objala ho a políbila ho na tvář. „Ahoj, Spenci,“ pozdravila ho jemně. „Co tvoje hlava?“ 

„V pořádku,“ usmál se na ni Reid. „Za pár dní jsem zpátky v práci, hned, co můj doktor uzná, že mám pravdu a nic mi není.“ 

„Spenci…“

„Já _jsem_ doktor, JJ!“ ohradil se Reid, ještě než stačila domluvit. 

Jennifer protočila pobaveně oči. „Jenže ne medicíny,“ připomněla mu, ale pak její výraz zjemněl. „Navíc,“ řekla mu, „myslím, že Jack je rád, když jsi s ním doma…“

„Já vím,“ zamumlal a s něžným pohledem v očích se zadíval na dítě. 

„Tak vidíš.“ Jennifer se usmála a vstala z lavičky. „Nepospíchej do práce.“ Znovu ho políbila na tvář a odešla. 

Reid – nebo radši Spencer, víc se jí líbilo říkat mu Spencer – tiše, zamyšleně seděl na lavičce a pozoroval, jak Jack bezstarostně pobíhá po trávníku okolo něj, a kdyby Susan po pár minutách nevzhlédla z jeho obličeje a nepodívala se směrem FBI budově, před kterou čekali, nejspíš by si toho muže vůbec nevšimla. 

Byl vysoký a dobře stavěný, okolo čtyřiceti, na sobě měl střídmý černý oblek a zářivě červenou kravatu. Byl tmavovlasý a pohledný, s pevnými, ostrými rysy, ale vypadal unaveně, pod očima měl temné kruhy a v jeho tváři se nepohnul ani sval, výraz dokonale klidný a kamenný. 

A pak si ho všiml Jack. „Tati!“ zakřičel radostně, ale k Susaninu naprostému údivu se nerozběhl k Reidovi, stále ještě sedícímu na lavičce, ale k právě přicházejícímu muži. Susan ohromeně sledovala, jak se i Reid na lavičce obrací, aby se podíval po přicházejícím, a jak se jeho tvář roztahuje do úsměvu, když ho uviděl. 

Susan nechápala. Copak tady nečekali na chlapcovu matku? A teď se tady objevil místo matky nějaký muž a Jack mu říká „tati“? Co to bylo, nějaká morbidní střídavá péče o dítě, výměna mezi matčiným bývalým partnerem a skutečným otcem dítěte (to by mohl být ten starší, nejspíše) a současným partnerem matky a chlapcovým otčímem (celou dobu si říkala, že je Reid na otce mladý!)? 

Dívala se, jak Jack běží muži naproti a jak Reid pomalu vstává z lavičky a míří stejným směrem. 

„Jacku!“ zavolal muž na chlapce a zasmál se, a jeho tvář se přitom úplně změnila, najednou vypadal o několik let mladší a už vůbec ne upjatý, veškeré stopy po únavě z jeho tváře najednou zmizely, když si dřepl na zem a objal dítě, které se mu nadšeně vrhlo okolo krku. Políbil chlapce na čelo a zvedl se, s dítětem stále bezpečně v náručí. Vzhlédl k Reidovi, který k němu pomalu kráčel, usmál se a stejným tempem mu vyrazil naproti. 

Evidentně spolu měli dobré vztahy. 

Muž se s mladíkem setkal asi na půli cesty a znovu se na něj vřele usmál. Objal Reida jednou paží kolem ramen – druhou paží si stále ještě přidržoval v náručí Jacka, který ho objímal okolo krku – přitáhl si ho k sobě a políbil ho na spánek. „Promiň, Spencere, zdržela mě Straussová,“ řekl mu omluvně. 

Reid se pousmál. „To je v pořádku.“ Lehce se konečky prstů dotkl jeho tváře. „Pojďme domů.“ 

Muž přikývl, ale paži z jeho ramen nespustil, stejně jako nepouštěl Jacka, a tak mu Reid jen obemkl paži okolo pasu a přitiskl se k jeho boku, načež se všichni tři společně vydali pryč z parku, jako krásná, šťastná rodinka. 

A Susan napadlo, že z lidí, kteří sem zatím přišli, se ten vysoký, tmavovlasý muž s trochu strohým výrazem ve tváři hodí k Reidovi a Jackovi ze všech nejvíc. 


End file.
